Hearts, Minds, and other Talking Body Parts
by theSuperGirlvillian
Summary: Oliver and Miley are restoring their semi-lost friendship. While they begin to grow closer than ever and Miley's feelings for him start to change, her brain tells her to have some common sense and her heart tells her to go for it. MxO.
1. Bring it Back

**Title: Hearts, Minds, and other Talking Body Parts**

**Rating: T, just in case.**

**Ship: Moliver**

**Story Type: Full-length Chapter Story**

**A/N: So, I had another acount on this sight, but I wanted to start fresh with this story. It may seem kind of confusing at first, but here's the deal: when the writing is in italics it's the heart, brain, mouth, etc. talking to each other. No one can hear them except Miley because it is Miley, basically. Hope you like it.**

--

Okay, so like I know when you've been going out with a guy for two and a half years you should be in love with him.

"Miley," he said as he looked deeply into my eyes. He held both of my hands and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you."

So why at that moment am I having trouble figuring out what my response should be?

"Miley?" He waved his freed hand in front of my face. "Are you still there?"

I felt like a deer in the headlights. My heart was pounding, my mind racing. I could hear the little tiny Miley's inside my head searching for an answer. Any answer.

"_Miley's brain?" Miley's heart asked. "Where are you? Help her out already!"_

"_Well," the brain said, "according to my files, she should say "I love you too". They've been together 1,155 days, eighteen hours, and twenty three minutes, they've shared 1,948 kisses, and they've been on five hundred thirty four dates. I'm trying to get my message out but something is blocking me!"_

"_Mouth?" the heart asked. "Why are you blocking brain's message?"_

"_You told me to!" the mouth replied. "You said you, her heart, weren't in the relationship and not to let anything through about love."_

"_Heart!" the brain yelled._

"_Sorry, but I just can't let it go through! I can't!"_

"_That's too bad, Heart. I'm the brain and what I say goes. She needs to tell him she loves him or she'll be humiliated in front of all these people. I guess I'll just have to take over again."_

"_No!" the heart screamed. "Mouth, please, don't let Brain do it!"_

"_Sorry, Heart. "You know in the end Brain has final say."_

"I love you too," I finally said, and heard the 'aw how cutes' and the scowls all around me.

Jake kissed me hard and sloppily.

"_Ew," Mouth said. "He tastes like tuna fish. And you know, you'd think for being a big actor and all he'd be a better kisser."_

Jake pulled his lips away from mine. "Let's go somewhere more private." He started to drag me away.

"_Brain! Stop her! This is bad! Very bad! It could scar her for life!" Heart said._

_Brain sighed. "I'm trying to tell the feet to stop but they're way down there. It takes a while, and you know how stubborn they can be."_

"_Keep trying! Please!"_

"_Okay, fine. Feet, stop! Stop!"_

"_Why don't you have mouth say something?" Heart asked_

"_Mouth can't work until the feet stop. It's impossible. She needs to find her footing before she can say anything."_

Finally, I got some sense into me and stopped walking with him.

"Babe?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"_Mouth! Now!" Brain said._

"I can't, Jake. I'm not ready."

"What?"

"I'm not ready."

"I thought you loved me." He gave me a questionable look.

"_Please, Brain, don't make her say it. You all ready made her once tonight," the heart pleaded._

"I just can't. I'm not ready."

"_Thank you."_

"Listen, Miley. You know we're going to get married anyway, right?"

"_Shoulders, shrug," the brain commanded._

"And if we're gonna get married, what's the big deal?"

"_Did I just hear what I think I heard?" and ear asked._

"_Oh no he didn't," the heart scowled, and pushed her way through._

"What's the big deal?" I snapped suddenly. "The big deal is you don't care! I told you I'm not ready and I mean it! My first time actually means something to me! I know it doesn't to you since you probably slept with every girl on the west coast, but I don't want to be like all the other girls you've slept with! I want to be different!"

"Come on, babe," Jake said. He grabbed me and started searching under my shirt. "I want you so bad, and deep down, I know you want me too."

"_Oh no she doesn't," Heart said, while Brain screamed, "Hands do your job! Push him off!"_

I pushed him off me and said, "Jake, please stop."

"Miley, Miley, Miley—always the good girl. Once you do it, it'll never be the same. Trust me, you'll like it. It'll be like we have a piece of each other. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be closer to me than ever before?"

He gave me a look again, a look that made my knees melt, how could I resist him?

"_Oh, she's got to do it!" the heart said suddenly._

"_Heart! What is the matter with you? She can't do anything with him. It would be detrimental to me! It would be horrible, and she'd become depressed! I thought you didn't love him anyway!"_

"_I didn't think I did, but he's just being so sweet. How can we possibly say no?"_

"_Heart," Brain said, "we don't have time for your mood swings now. You're too easily swayed. I'm going to have to make the feet walk her away."_

"_But that's not fair! I'm the heart! I know what she really wants!"_

"_Well, I'm the brain, and I know what's best for her. And what's best for her right now is to walk away. Her daddy told her so four years ago!"_

"_He did, didn't he?" the heart said, feeling guilty. "Well, she can't disobey Robby, that would be wrong. I guess you're right, Brain, again."_

"Sorry Jake," I said, taking a step back. "I have to go."

I walked down the stairs and out the door of the house I had never seen before tonight. I had only taken two steps out the door when I realized Jake had driven me here, and that I didn't know the way home.

I pulled out my cell phone and searched through my speed dial. Who would I call? Dad? No, he would ask too many questions, and I was supposed to be studying with Lilly tonight.

Lilly? Nope. She was baby sitting her cousins. Jackson? Yeah, right. He was on a date, with a hot blonde, which made the chances of him coming to get me change from slim to none.

I skimmed down a bit further and found Oliver's name. He was probably on a date with Jodi, but I didn't think he'd mind coming to pick me up.

I hit call.

"_Please let him pick up," the brain prayed._

The phone rang two times when I finally heard a groggy, "Hello?" Uh oh. He and Jodi were probably in the middle of something from the sound of it.

"Hey, Oliver. It's Miley."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry I just—"

"No, no," he said. "Its fine, it's just—why did you call?"

"Okay, like, Jake took me to this party at this house and he wanted to do things I didn't want to do, so I left, but I have no car. And it's not like I know where I am exactly, so I can't walk home—you know what a bad sense of direction I have, right? So now I like really need a ride home. Please come get me?"

"Where are you?"

I looked at the street sign. "I'm not exactly sure but the street corner says Camilla and Graver."

"Okay," he said. I wasn't sure, because I couldn't see him, but would bet money at that moment he was nodding his head and running his fingers through his hair while Jodi lay on his bed and tried to get information. "I'll look it up. Be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"All right." I nodded. And hung up the phone

Twenty minutes later Oliver's old jeep pulled up. The front seat was occupied by who else? Jodi.

"_Ow. That hurts," Heart said._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeaked as I got into the back seat.

"No problem," Oliver said and he turned around to smile at me.

"_That doesn't."_

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, I just want to get home."

"Okay." He started to drive.

"Hey stinky Stewart," Jodi said from the front.

"Jodi," Oliver scolded. "Didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, Ollie-pop," she said sweetly.

He gave her one of his smiles. "That's okay Jodi-bear."

"_Ugh," Heart said. "Gag me."_

"_I know, right?" the brain said. "Talk about third party sexual harassment."_

"Listen," Oliver said to me as the jeep came to a stop. "I've got to walk Jodi to her door. Are you gonna be okay?"

"_Say no!" the heart pleaded._

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I saw them walk together, and I saw them kiss, and I saw them giggle, and I wondered why Jake and I weren't like that.

--

"How's it going?" I asked him half way through the long, quiet car ride.

"How's what going?"

"I don't know. Your life, things with Jodi, football?" You heard right. Oliver is on the football team.

"Fine, so-so, and good."

"Oh. I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That's because you haven't, you know, seen me in forever."

"Well, that's not my fault."

"So your saying it's my fault we don't hang out anymore?"

"Not exactly, but it's like every time I call you're either out with Jodi or out with the boys or out at football practice," I snapped.

"Well, what about you? Whenever I call you it's Lilly, or Jake, or Hannah Montana. It's like every other time I call the lines busy. You think I don't miss you? You think I don't want to be with you?" he said suddenly harsh.

"_Ouch," Heart said. "That really hurt."_

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it to come out that way….Look. We're here."

"Great," I said. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Football practice."

"What about after?"

"Date with Jodi. We're going to see that new movie with Matthew Fox…"

A pained look came over my face.

"…but I could get out of it."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Miley, Jodi may be my girlfriend, but you're my best friend. I'll always find a way to make time for you."

"Thanks," I said and smiled. He smiled back. I opened my door and slid out. "Bye Ollie-pop."

"Don't ever call me that!" I heard him shout, but I was already at our front porch.

"_This could be dangerous," Brain said. "Messing with another girl's guy."_

_The heart responded, "No, it's going to be beautiful."_


	2. Rendezvous

**A/N: So in this chapter I used a lot of my SoCal roots for information in this chapter so all of the Disneyland stuf is legit. I also want to thank you guys for all my awsome reviews. I didn't expect that many. So thanks. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer:** **Hannah Montana I do not own.**

I sat in my car in the school parking lot

I sat in my car in the school parking lot. The air conditioning was cranked up and the music was turned down low. Oliver was supposed to meet me at any minute now.

"_He's taking too long," Brain said. "Maybe he couldn't get out of that thing with Jodi."_

"_No! He had to, he had to. If he didn't I'll break into a million little pieces!" Heart said. "It'll break her into a million little pieces."_

"_I will not let that happen. We're gonna hold together whether she likes it or not. A boy—especially not a boyfriend or a boy with a girlfriend—is not going to break us we're stronger than that. We've got girl power."_

"_Fifty percent of the population has girl power! We need some boy power, especially since what happened with Jake last night." The heart winced. "Jake…"_

"_Come on, you know he was a jerk. He hasn't even called her to ask if she's okay. Plus, she has no idea where they stand. It's going to kill her—all the mystery, and his blatant disregard for her emotions."_

"_Well, I think I know more than you about the emotions. I'm her heart for crying out loud—the ruler of her emotions."_

"_Whatever. Emotions are entirely misleading."_

I heard a sudden rush of talking and footsteps. I looked out my window and sure enough there were about fifty boys making their way across the parking lot. I searched for Oliver—any sign of wavy brown hair—but I couldn't see him at all.

"_Uh oh," Heart said. "What if he couldn't break the date with Jodi and now he's ignoring us?"_

_Brain sighed. "Oliver's not that type of guy. He'll at least come to tell her, or call, or text. Don't worry; I'm sure he's just running late changing."_

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I had a headache coming on.

"Boo!" I heard.

"Eeeeeeeeep!" I screamed. My heart started beating really fast. "WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?"

Oliver was laughing hysterically. I rolled down the window so I could bonk him on the head.

"Ow!" he said. Then he paused to rub the top of his skull. "But seriously, dude, you should have seen you face." He 'imitated' me by opening his mouth, shocked and throwing his hands back.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine it was a good one, but I knew you were there the whole time. I just put on that show so you wouldn't look bad in front of all your little friends."

"_Liar," Heart said._

"You're kidding me, right?" Oliver said. "You totally wouldn't have been able to pull a performance like that off. Miley Stewart is a lot of things, but one thing she is not, is an actress."

"Hey, maybe I've become a better actress since the last time you saw me, hmm? In fact, I joined the drama club."

"_Liar," Brain repeated._

Oliver chuckled as he got in on the other side of the car. "Um, no you haven't."

"How would you know?"

"Because, Jodi's in the drama club, and I went to her last play, and you weren't in it."

"Boy-who's-got-a-perfect-girlfriend, say what?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"_Geez!" Heart yelled. "Is there anything that girl can't do!"_

"_Heart," the brain warned. "Control yourself. You don't want to embarrass her."_

"_Like I care. We can redeem her later."_

"So Jodi's an athlete. Jodi's on student council. Jodi's a cheerleader. And now Jodi's in the drama club. What can that girl not do?"

"Sing," he said without hesitation.

"Home girl can't sing? Seriously?"

Oliver shook his head. "Couldn't hold a tune to save her life. But what do you care?

You're not jealous are you?" He nudged her teasingly.

"No!"

"_Pants on fire," Heart and Brain said in unison._

"Okay, then," he said placing his hands on his knees. "No need to overreact."

"Overreact? Who's overreacting? Me? No, I never overreact. Overreacting is what total dorks do, and me, not a dork," I rambled.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

I looked at him quizzically. "Telling myself what?"

"That you're not a dork."

I whacked him on the back of the head again.

"Ow! You've seriously got to stop doing that! It's almost worse than when you pulled on my chest hair."

"Really?" A smile came over my face.

"I said almost."

I nodded my head for no reason. "So…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" he said and leaned very close to me. "What do you want to do?"

"_My, goodness," the heart said. "Will he get away? Does he realize what he's doing to me?"_

"_And does he realize how hard it is to keep myself closed?" the mouth complied._

_The brain sighed. "You need to control yourselves, Oliver is just a friend."_

"_We know," Mouth and Heart said._

"I asked you first," I said tightly.

He backed away, and I could breathe again. "So, you want to know what I want to do."

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay then…I…want to go to…Disneyland."

"What?"

"I want to go to Disneyland."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I've got my pass, you got yours?"

"Never leave home with out it." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pointed to the slot that held his year-round Disneyland/California Adventure Passport. It was the best of both worlds. And yeah, it really said that on the card. Disney had bought the phrase from me just for their tickets.

"Okay, then. We're going to Disneyland."

--

It was a common thing for the well-off of Southern California to have Disneyland passes. So when Oliver suggested it I shouldn't have been thrown so off guard. Going to Disneyland wasn't anymore special than going to the movies or the mall.

But it was more fun, and farther away. I think the reason it felt weird to be there with Oliver was because it was just such a couple-like place to go. If you were there with one of the opposite sex and no one else you were just automatically assumed to be a pair.

I'm not exactly sure who started the game, or when it started. But, I think it was Oliver when we were waiting in line for Splash Mountain, or maybe it was Thunder Mountain, I wasn't sure. So, I'm pretty sure what happened was we were waiting in line, and he was all like, "You want to play truth or dare?"

So I said, "Sure."

We played a couple rounds, but the dare part wasn't working out considering you don't have a lot of wiggle room when your standing in line at Disneyland on a July day. So it got shortened to truth.

"Do you really like caviar, or is that just something you tell the reporters to sound cool?" he asked me while we were in an unusually long line for Pirates of the Caribbean.

"_Ugh, caviar! Gross!" Mouth said._

"I hate caviar," I answered truthfully. I was finding it easier and easier to do around Oliver. "It freaks me out every time I look at it. Tiny little fish eggs—nasty, and it's cruel to the poor mother fish, but it does make Hannah look smart and sophisticated."

"You are such a liar." He shook his head.

"Well, I'm telling the truth now aren't I? Plus, as far as the media knows, Miley and Hannah are two different people. If Hannah was real she could love caviar. So, it's my turn right?"

He nodded his head. "Shoot."

"Who's your biggest role model? And it can't be family or God or anything like that, those are such cop out answers."

"My, biggest role model…honestly?"

"It's called Truth isn't it?"

"Okay, then…I guess, your dad."

"_I expected something," Brain said, "but that was not I expected."_

"_I know, right?" Heart said._

"What?" I asked, kind of shocked. "My dad? The 'honky-tonk heartthrob' himself? What, you want to be a singer or something?" I took a bite of my churro which I had bought for myself, because we were not on a date.

"No, I was actually talking about the kind of person he is, you know? Like how he's probably the coolest dad in the entire world, but he's also managed to raise great kids and live his dream and everything."

"Great kids? Are you forgetting about Jackson?"

He shrugged. "Sure Jackson's…" he paused, thinking about his words, "…different, but you don't see him in the slammer or stoned or anything."

"Oh, so you look up to him 'cause he's like a family man."

"I guess so." He took a bite of his pretzel that he bought with his money because we were not on a date.

"Like a family you want have with Jodi some day."

"_Mouth, you should not have let that through. Now it's just going to be awkward for both of them," Brain said._

"_Heart pushed it through," Mouth said. "I couldn't help it. You know she's stronger than me."_

"_Heart!" Brain screamed. "What were you thinking?"_

"_I wasn't. You're the brain, thinking is your job. Now, awkward, awkward is my middle name," Heart said._

"_You're a heart—an organ—you don't have a face or a body or a name. The only reason we call you Heart is because that's what you are."_

"_Whatever," the heart said. "And don't worry; I'm sure they'll work it out."_

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. I never really think that far ahead. And it's my turn. Look at you trying to squeeze more into your question." He nudged me on the shoulder playfully.

"_That is one shaky voice," an ear said. "I really think you scared him, Heart."_

"_Well, he's not running yet, so that can't be bad," Heart replied._

After that we stopped talking about Jodi. It was just easier to stay off the subject. Oliver didn't bring up Jake either.

We had only gotten on about three rides. That was really the best you could do on a Saturday in July. You had to practically fight for your spot in line when tourists were around. When we first got our licenses a year back Lilly, Oliver and I would drive out to Anaheim on school nights and the park would be nearly deserted.

I checked my cell-phone to find out the time, but I also saw that I had about five missed calls from Jake and a text from Lilly. I ignored them and saw the time. 10:23 pm.

"Oliver," I said. "You want to go now?"

We were sitting in on a bench between splash and Winnie the Pooh, resting our legs. It was one of the few parts of the park that were quiet and never had any foot traffic. One time the two of us had spent an entire afternoon marking up a map so we could avoid large crowds during the summer.

"Why? Are you ready to leave?"

I shrugged. "Curfew's at midnight and I'm kind of hungry."

It was one of our unspoken rules that we never ate at the actual theme park. The food was so expensive we could blow through a hundred dollars in a day—and that was if we were being stingy.

We worked our way back to Tomorrow Land and stood in the line for the monorail.

"When did you stop wetting the bed?" I asked him.

"I actually didn't stop till I was about ten years old," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I nodded my head.

"How did you pick your wig for Hannah Montana?"

Normally I would have told him to keep it down, but the line was so crowded no one could really make out any words.

"Roxy. She saved me a lot of embarrassment. That's actually where I first met her."

He nodded. "I never knew that."

"I never knew you wet the be till you were eleven."

"Ten," he corrected her quickly.

We were finally let on to the platform, where Oliver asked if we could sit in the back, which was pretty much like a limo. We discovered it when we were at Disneyland late and the monorail that would take us back to Downtown Disney, where we parked, was full.

They didn't want to make another trip so they opened up the back and let us sit there. We'd always asked ever since and sixty percent of the time they'd let us.

We followed the guy and he opened the back for us. We were there for a few minutes when a the door was opened and a young blonde couple came in.

"Wow," she said in a heavy southern accent. "This is amazing. Isn't this amazing, Paul?"

"Yep. It's amazing." Paul obviously was from around we were because he seemed positively under-whelmed.

Oliver slid closer to me so the couple could have one side of the curved seat to themselves.

"Well, hi," the girl said, looking up. "I'm Karen and this is Paul. We're on our honeymoon. Who are you?"

Oliver was taken aback by her friendliness, but I was used to the southern hospitality.

"I'm Miley, and this—" I put my hand on his leg, "is Oliver."

"Miley and Oliver? Those are some unusual names. How long have you two been together?"

"Actually—" I started, but was cut off by Oliver.

"Actually, this is our third anniversary." He gave me a look that read 'play along'.

"_What is he thinking?" Brain asked._

"_He just wants to have some fun. Go with it," the heart said._

"Really?" Karen asked.

I smiled. "Oh yeah, I just love him so much." I leaned my head on his shoulder and peeked up sweetly at him as he looked down adoringly at me.

"Oh." She put a hand over her heart. "Young love. Isn't that sweet?"

"_This is not good," Brain said._

"_Brain, you're right," Heart said._

"_Really?"_

"_It's not good, it's excellent."_


	3. Secrets

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Hey! Once again thanks for all your awesome reviews. I love reviews so if you're reading this story whether you love it or you hate it, let me know. I can take it. I'd also like to apologize for the wait. I just started school up again so I'm gonna be kind of slow getting chapters in. **

**Disclaimer: I'll own Hannah Montana when Stephenie Meyer repeals Breaking Dawn and gives us a decent ending.**

"Oh my gosh! And remember when she asked us if we were sexually active?!" Oliver said in between laughs.

We were sitting in the small but present parking lot at In-n-Out Burger—a staple of Californian culture. I myself had probably eaten about five hundred double-doubles in my life, and I had only started living in California when I was twelve.

The young woman on the monorail was studying to be a psychiatrist. She had used us as her guinea pigs on the short ride from tomorrow land to Down Town Disney. Apparently she was looking into being a marriage counselor. Oliver and I had made up our entire 'history'. It was so funny we should have written it down.

"Oh, I know!" I gasped. "'Sorry, but we don't believe in kissing until after marriage'!" I mocked Oliver the best I could.

Our laughing slowed down and Oliver picked the lettuce out of his burger.

"That's disgusting," I said.

"No, what's disgusting is that they put soggy, watery lettuce in my perfectly decent burger."

"Lettuce isn't watery and disgusting, it's crunchy and delicious."

"Speak for yourself." Oliver shook his head and looked out his car window.

"_Why did it just get really quiet?" an ear asked._

"_I don't know, but I don't feel so good," Heart said._

"_It's on of those weird awkward silences, but we usually never have those with Oliver…" Brain complied._

"Hey." He pulled his attention away from the big restaurant sign to look at me. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

"Oliver." I reached out and put my hand on his.

"_Heart, what are you doing?" Brain asked._

"_What I feel like—I'm the king of emotions, remember?"_

"_Well, you need to cut it out. Oliver is committed to Jodi and Miley still doesn't know what's going on with Jake. If you continue to act so flirty towards Oliver it will only confuse her, and me, more. I know it's hard for you, but please try harder to control yourself, or I'm going to have to start taking some more power."_

"_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah—when are you going to realize I have just as much control as you. I just choose not to use it."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because sometimes natural instincts work, why shouldn't she just go with her gut?"_

"_Heart, sometimes gut decisions are the best things, but lots of times they're lethal. Believe it or not, thinking before you act is often a good thing."_

"_Whatever."_

"I'm your best friend; I know when something isn't right, like right now for example. Besides, it's my turn."

He ever so slightly nodded his head. "Okay then…" It took him a while to formulate his response. He closely studied his fries, but I didn't hurry him—I knew whatever he was about to say was coming, and that rushing would only prolong his procrastination.

"My little brother went to the doctor's last week. They brought him back for tests—they think he might have leukemia.

"_What?" Brain and Heart said at the same time._

James Oken? Sweet little fifth-grader, James Oken? The same James I had seen grow up over these past years? The same James I had baby sat with Oliver countless times? That James had leukemia?

"_Heart," Brain said, "we can't overreact—that will only hurt Oliver. Plus, they're not even sure if he has it, they just think he might. Those are two very different things."_

"_I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I can't believe this! How could this possibly happen?"_

My voice sounded shaky and unsure when I said, "Oh my gosh, Oliver, I am so sorry."

He moved closer to me—rapidly. His face was inches away from mine, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and said in the most sincere tone I had ever heard him use, "Don't be sorry it's not your fault—it's just part of life.

"You made my day better—you made me forget…almost." He pulled away and I could breathe again, my heart started pumping normally, and my brain could finally function.

_Heart sighed. "Boy has got to stop doing that. Why should I have to control myself when his heart clearly doesn't?"_

"_His heart can do whatever it wants—the important thing is we are the epitome of class and respect. And he's a boy—it's even harder for him to control his emotions."_

"_Aw, he has emotions for her? That's so cute!"_

"_No, he just felt an urge, it had nothing to do with Miley specifically, it's just a boy thing." _

"_Well, if Jake_ _had ever had an 'urge' like that, we would have slept with him—no hesitation—a long time ago."_

"_No, we wouldn't have. I wouldn't have let us."_

"_Oh, stop being so high and mighty…"_

"_Hello, I'm the brain, I am the highest and the mightiest."_

"_Whatever._

"So," he continued, "it's my turn."

"What?" I was completely stunned. So much had happened in the past few seconds it was impossible to believe he had dismissed it just like that.

"It's my turn. I answered your question, now you have to answer mine."

"Your turn, right. Shoot."

I was ready for anything to take my mind off the last few moments.

"Why did you need me to pick you up last night? What happened?"

Anything except that question. He had been avoiding it all day, and I had been wondering why he didn't ask it, but there it was.

I could have held off. I could have passed and lost. I could have found a way around it, but staring into Oliver's soft brown eyes—I couldn't help myself. It was like the words fell out of my mouth.

"He told me he loved me. Then he wanted some. I had to leave." Someone else might have asked for more of an explanation, but not Oliver.

There was a silence in the car. Neither of us spoke, but it wasn't like the awkward quiet spot that had occurred earlier—it was a comfortable silence, one you can only have with someone you know everything about. And it didn't matter that we weren't talking or touching, all that mattered was we were in the same place, thinking about each other.

--

"Ooh, this is adorable, but oh look, poor little Lola is out of money." Lilly gave me a puppy dog face as she opened up her wallet, which was devoid of cash and credit cards.

The dress she held in her hands was a black halter with tiny beads embedded on the side.

"Can we put it on the Hannah card?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, what the heck."

We were in a pretentious boutique in Beverly Hills called Del La Rosa. I was disguised as Hannah Montana and Lilly was in a white wig as Lola Luffnagle.

"What about these designer jeans, and this two hundred dollar top?"

"Why not?"

"And the diamond necklace?"

"Okay, now you're pushing it."

Lilly shrugged. "I had to try. You're usually a lot stingier. What's up with that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just in a good mood." My phone buzzed—a text from Oliver.

**Party at QB's house tonight. U coming?**

I rolled my eyes and punched in my response. He knew I wouldn't be able to go tonight and he invited me anyway—boy made me blush, in a totally platonic way, that is

"Ooh," Lilly said. "What did Jake say?"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't try to deny it—you're totally blushing. Now what did he say?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"That bad, really?" A smile played on her lips.

I shrugged, and realized that may have been the perfect moment to tell Lilly about what had happened between me and Jake and Oliver, but I held my tongue. I didn't want a bunch of questions from her—that would have been torturous, and she definitely would have told Jackson.

Yes, my best friend and my older brother were dating. It made me gag every time I thought about it. Lilly and Jackson? Jackson and Lilly? They had known each other for years—then one day, about six months after Jake and I got back together, I came home and they were making out on the couch. I nearly had an aneurism.

They were all like, "We've been secretly dating for two months because we thought you'd freak." And I did. It was almost impossible for me to see them act like a couple, but it got easier as time went on—and there were the perks.

Lilly and I both had boyfriends so we didn't have to worry about one of us being the third wheel—even though the four of us, Lilly, Jackson, Jake, and me, never went out on double dates. Jackson simply refused—he had hated Jake ever since Jake asked that one day, "Whose Babe Ruth?"

He said he couldn't handle being around a guy that dense for so long. I mean, even I know who Babe Ruth is, and I'm not even that into sports—or into sports at all for that matter.

Jackson changed too, when he started dating Lilly. His grades went up drastically, he got a better and more lucrative job, and he actually cleaned his room because Lilly couldn't go in there without passing out.

The more I thought about it they were perfect for each other—with that wacky personality. They were practically the same person except for their gender.

"Oh yeah, really naughty." I tried to mirror her smile. My phone buzzed again.

**Are you sure you can't get out of it? It's just one little concert**_._

_**One little concert that could cost me thousands of fans.**_

**Every girl in the world wants to be you. Every guy in the world is in love with you. What's a few thousand?**

_"When he said 'every guy in the world' did that include himself?" Heart asked._

_**The media would never let me get away with it. They would have a field day. I can see the headlines now 'spoiled teen pop idol disappoints thousands because of selfish desires'.**_

**Who cares what they say? That's why you created Hannah—so you could get away from all that stuff.**

He was right of course. He was absolutely right. Why shouldn't I be able to cancel one little concert? These were the same fans I had been performing for forever. They were the same ones I performed for every single Saturday. They had annual passes to my concerts available. It wasn't like anyone had come across the world to see me.

And Oliver was being so persistent. And it was like he genuinely wanted me there. Suddenly, letting down thousands of fans down seemed a lot easier than rejecting Oliver. What was wrong with me?

_**Okay, I'll cancel.**_

It took a while for him to respond, and that got me nervous. Was he simply joking around and didn't really want me there. I stared at my phone—waiting for it to buzz or something, but it didn't.

"_Oh no," Brain said._

The familiar sound of my phone ringing filled the dressing room. The screen lit up and I saw Oliver's face smiling at me. I pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"You are such a Bueller."

"What?"

"A Bueller, you know? Like a bad ass."

I had no idea what Oliver was going to say when I answered the phone, but suddenly it seemed very normal that he would call me a 'Bueller' after I canceled a concert for no legitimate reason.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you're gonna say? I say that to a guy and they give me a secret handshake. I say it to a girl and all she says is 'oh'. Do you realize what a huge compliment bad ass is in the guy world?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay…whatever. So why did you call?"

"You text me to tell me your canceling a concert for the first time since we were fourteen and you expect me to text back 'that's cool'?

"Fine, I guess it is kind of a big deal."

"No doubt. So you need me to pick you up tonight?

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven."

"AM or PM?"

"PM, duh…seven AM? What kind of ungodly hour is that?"

"Don't you have to get up that early for football anyway?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I enjoy it."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

It was like a dream state for a few moments—it almost seemed like neither of us wanted to hang up.

"Well…"

"Well…"

"I guess we should…"

"…yeah, we really should…"

"Bye," we said at the same time.


	4. Sorry, Sorry

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the wait, guys. I just don't have much time on my hands, but here's the next chapter. It's got some of the death ship in it, but don't worry, next chapter will bring loads of Moliver goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Hannah Montana when this keyboard I'm typing on turns to diamonds.**

The party was already kicked into high gear by the time Oliver, Jodi, Lilly, and I pulled up. "Wow," I said simply.

"What, Stewart, you've never been to a high school party before?" Jodi asked with a smirk.

"_I hate her," Heart said._

"_It's kind of hard not to," Brain replied._

"_So we actually agree on something?"_

"_I guess, but I don't want to hate her, I just do—and it's all your fault."_

"_My fault? How is it my fault?"_

"_You're the heart; all your emotions are seeping into me. It's extremely unhealthy. Control yourself."_

"_When are you going to realize I CAN'T control the emotions? That's YOUR job! I was totally wrong when I said I was the ruler. I'm just the feeler. And you know what? It's a really hard job."_

"_Oh poor you—all you have to do is wait for what's coming. It's not like you have to worry about answers or questions or coordination! That's all on me! My job is ten times harder than yours."_

I gritted my teeth, but put on my best semblance of a good-girl voice. "No, actually I've just been so caught up with singing lessons and school work I haven't really had time. And Jake usually takes me to one of his parties during the weekend so my book is pretty much full."

"You're still taking singing lessons? I thought you let that ship sail back in middle school," Jodi said with a smirk.

I ignored the comment and rolled my eyes, but Lilly got defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jodi shrugged. "Well, most smart people…"

"Jodi," Oliver warned, but she didn't pay attention to him.

"…they would just give up after a while and choose a more realistic dream, wouldn't they? I mean, right now, you're what? Seventeen? You've got about three more years to make it big and if not then that's it. And do you know how low the chances are for someone to actually become a star?"

"One in a million?" I guessed.

"Exactly!" she said. "Now you've got it. I would love to be a professional cheerleader, but I'm smart enough to know that it would be practically impossible for that to happen, so instead I'm getting a degree in business."

"_Did she just insult my intelligence?" the brain asked._

"_Yeah," the heart said. "But she's totally clueless don't worry about it."_

"You know what, Jodi?" I said slathering on my Tennessee accent. "I think you're absolutely right. Wow! I wish I could be just as smart as you."

"That's so sweet! See, Ollie-bear, I told you she wouldn't get mad if I gave her a little reality check." She smiled.

I caught Oliver's reflection in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, he mouthed 'sorry' and I rolled my eyes. This girl had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about. It made me want to break out into the chorus of "I've Got Nerve", but I resisted. I may have hated the girl, but showing her I was Hannah wouldn't help matters.

It took us a moment to realize that we could get out of the car, but Lilly broke the trance when she went for her door.

The first thing I heard when I stepped into the house was glass shattering. I winced, but continued to push my way through the crowd of people until Lilly and I found the snack—or should I say—beer table. "Nice array they have here isn't it?" I asked her, but she was to busy happy dancing.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Jackson got tickets to _Wicked_!"

"What?"

"He got tickets to _Wicked_, the musical. I've been dying to see it, do you mind if I leave early?" She gave me a puppy-dog pout.

I was upset, but sympathetic. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want to ruin her night either. "Fine," I nodded. "Have fun."

She hugged me and thanked me then ran to the front door to wait for Jackson to pick her up. I looked around the room for any sign of Oliver, but I didn't see him

"_This sucks," the heart complained. "How could he just invite us to a party and then abandon us?"_

"_I don't know. He probably wasn't thinking," Brain complied._

"_To think, we could have been at a concert with thousands of fans adoring us, but instead we're stuck in this house that we don't even know the owner of."_

"_Why don't we just wait the night out in the bathroom?"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me."_

I asked some random guy where the bathroom was, and then headed up there. I opened the door on the end just like he told me and flipped on the light only to find Oliver with his shirt of and jeans unbuckled and Jodi in nothing but a bra and a miniskirt.

"Oh my God!" We all said at the same time. I felt a wave of heat run through me.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I said and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I took the stairs to at a time and walked as fast as I could, but I still heard Oliver yelling after me. I still didn't stop.

The heat I had felt just a few moments before was gone and all I felt now was cold—shivering cold. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Of course Oliver and Jodi were having sex. It's what teenagers did: Get zits and have sex, everyone knew that.

I grabbed a beer and chugged half of it down in one drink. Already I could feel the shock wearing off so I took another long drink. Then I had another beer, and since I had gone that far I had another one and another one. Before I knew it I was plastered.

"_Can we shut down now?" Heart asked._

"_Ugh."_

"Miley!"

It was Jake.

I should have been angry at him for not calling or for pressuring me or for being a jerk, but the alcohol really disintegrated all my previous emotions. So instead of telling him off like I should have, I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his lips to mine. It was sloppy, but this time it was my fault.

After I had kissed him for about a minute or so, I dragged him up the stairs into the same room I had seen Oliver and Jodi in earlier. I pushed him on the bed and immediately went for his shirt undoing half the buttons and then ripping the rest apart.

We were kissing every part of each other. He had my t-shirt off, and I was working on his belt buckle when the door opened and the light flipped on.

"There you are." I recognized his voice. He pulled me off of Jake, and said, "Get out of here, Man."

Jake scurried. Oliver threw my t-shirt at me. I put it on quickly and attempted to follow him out the door, but my vision was so blurred I walked right into a wall and tripped backwards. Instead of just helping me up, he pulled me over his shoulder and hurried down the stairs.

He put me down on the couch and I could just barely make out the image of him holding Jake by the collar and shaking him violently. I heard him say things like, "Don't ever touch her again," and "I can't believe you took advantage of her like that", but I wasn't sure if I really heard him say it or if it was just part of my imagination.

After what could have been anywhere from one minute to one hour he came back to me and swept me up in his arms. He carried me to the car and buckled my seatbelt. I would have asked where Jodi was, but I didn't have the energy.

He started driving and asked, "Are you supposed to be home tonight?"

I shook my head. "I was gonna spend the night at Lilly's."

"Good." He pulled out his cell phone and made a call, but I didn't pay any attention.

It could have been hours or seconds when the car stopped, I wasn't sure. The alcohol was messing with my inner clock. "This isn't my house," I said, looking up.

"No, it's not. It's my house. I'm not going to take you home drunk."

"What about your parents?" I yawned.

"Out of town."

He got out of the car and walked around to my side. He carried me up the pathway and into the dining room of his house.

I sat in a chair barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Swallow these," he said and handed me two aspirin.

"I need some wa—"

He handed me a glass before I could finish the sentence.

"Thanks," I slurred.

When I was done he took me up the stairs into his bedroom where I plopped on the bed. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, and if I was sober I probably would have, but since I was drunk I went straight to sleep.


End file.
